


Family Dinner

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next-Gen, oc ada queen, oc jj diggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Team Arrow family dinner #1





	Family Dinner

“I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten.”   
JJ said as he sat down at the dinner table beside Sara and John.

"I actually didn't."  
Ada blurted, not thinking about how awful that probably sounded until  
all eyes were on her.  
She looked around the table at her family then shrugged.

"She was transferred, but they told us she was too smart so they moved her to first grade."  
Felicity explained, passing the butter dish down to William.

"She did get kicked out at first, though."  
William added, taking the plate from the highchair beside him.

"How did you get kicked out of Kindergarten?"

"I told everyone my dad was the Green Arrow."  
Ada answered, taking a sip of her water.

"They didn't believe her."  
Felicity added.

"She got us into a lot of trouble."

Ada shrugged again, sitting her cup down and getting out of her chair to  
walk around the table and pick up her nephew.  
"Danny, tell your family to leave me alone."

"Danny, tell your aunt to stop being such a drama queen."

"Comes with the name, loser."  
She said, patting William on the head.

 

"Don't call your brother a loser."  
Felicity looked back at Ada.

"It's fine, it's just the drama queen side."

"Don't call your sister a drama queen."  
Oliver looked at William.

"uh-oh you made the real drama queen mad."  
Thea mumbled from across the room, Oliver glared over at her.

"Where's Roy?"

"With Nyssa and Sara in Aruba."

"Rude."  
Felicity looked over at Thea.  
"I've been trying to get Oliver to Aruba for months."

"Not this again-"

"You never wanna leave!"

"We're never free!"

"We do family dinner every Thursday!"

"That's so I can keep up with everyone because we're so busy!"

 

"Oh god, our family is a trainwreck."  
Ada leaned on William's chair.

"At least it's not ours."  
Sara mumbled, moving the last few peas on her plate with her fork.

"What's that mean?"  
JJ looked over at his little sister.

"You probably don't wanna get into it here."

"Get into what?"  
John and Lyla looked at Sara.  
Sara glanced at Ada and JJ, both of them lightly shaking their heads.

"They're dating."  
Sara blurted.

Everyone stopped and looked at Sara then between JJ and Ada.  
The room went quiet and Zoe leaned over to William.  
"This is worse than when we told our dads we were getting married."  
William agreed silently.

 

"You're what?"  
Oliver looked at JJ, JJ quickly looked away.  
"Ada?"

"Well..."  
Ada started, looking at JJ then at her dad.  
"I have class in the morning!"  
She blurted before running to her bedroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a lot of Family Dinner fics in the future but I just wanted more Ada and JJ


End file.
